Tell me you still love me
by Happy Cheerio
Summary: Rex saves a girl from an EVO and they fall in love... but what happens when she tells him she hates EVOs? How will how tell her what he is, and how will she react? Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is kind of like episode 3 (Beyond the Sea) with Circe and the spring break thing. Except this time the girl doesn't turn out to be a EVO, and it's not spring break. Hopefully my OC won't be a Mary-Sue. This first chapter is in the girl's point of view, but after that it's all gonna be Rex (Omg I'm writing first person, I'm gonna DIE!).**

**

* * *

**

I stared out of the classroom window and sighed. Tenth grade english was so _boring_. We were just re-learning the stuff we had learned last year! Of course, most of my classmates had forgotten it all, but I have this thing for school. I'm one of the best students, which automatically qualifies me as a nerd. I guess that's why I don't have that many friends.

I looked down from the window for a second and checked my watch. It was 10:51. Second period had only started 20 minutes ago! I hate the way that when you're doing something fun, time goes really fast, but when the thing you're doing is incredibly boring, it's like time's standing still.

I pulled my head up and looked out the window again, but nothing of interest seemed to be happening, so instead I looked around the classroom. Some of the kids were passing notes and texting on their cellphones. The boy next to me was gazing across the room at his girlfriend as if in a trance. That just reminded me of something I was trying to forget.

It was Valentines day.

Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Valentines day. It's just that it reminded me of the fact that no one wanted me. Despite my blond hair and blue eyes, I wasn't a pretty sight. My hair was always tangled up in some mass that I never had time to get out before school, and my eyes were always covered by my glasses who's frames were coloured neon pink. They work perfectly fine, it's just that I've had the same pair for four years, and back then I was a little clueless about fashion. I could just wear my contacts but I have this fear of touching my eyes.

I started doodling on a scrap sheet of paper. I tried making a picture of my dream guy, but he turned out looking more like a potato. I grimaced and erased the failed doodle.

The rest of the period drifted by slowly. But if finally came to an end. I packed up my stuff and headed for the door. I was one of the last ones out. I headed for my locker.

I was almost there, almost at my locker, but then I heard it. The scream. A shrill scream.

I spun around and tried to figure out where it had come from. But then I heard another scream coming from the other direction. My head whipped around frantically as the hallways erupted in screams coming from every direction. Kids started running towards the nearest exit door in frenzied panic.

That's when I saw it. The EVO took up all the whole hallway. It had 3 enormous feet which were stomping and kicking at everything in sight, and arms the with of oil barrels. It's skin had a deathly gray tint to it.

My first response was to scream. And so I did. I screamed my lungs out. But this did nothing to make the EVO disappear. So I ran.

I sprinted out of the school as fast as I could. The EVO was approaching relatively slowly, but there was no way I wanted to get in it's way. As I burst out of the school I spotted my best friend Kat. I quickly made my way over to her, until I noticed she was shouting and struggling with some teachers.

"...Let me go! I have to go back! Danny's still in there!" She creamed in tears.

"Katherine, there's no point putting yourself back in danger," One of the teachers said as he held her back, "Please calm down."

"I will NOT calm down!" Kat shouted in the teachers face.

I ran up to the teacher and told her I would take care of her. He reluctantly let go of her, as did the other teacher. I sat Kat down and put my hands on her shoulders so we were face to face.

"Kat, what happened? Where's Danny?" Danny is Kat's boyfriend. They're almost inseparable. "Is Danny still inside the school?"

Kat sniveled and wiped away her tears. "Danny and I were... skipping class and we were hiding in the empty classroom near Math class..." I nodded, I knew where that was. "But then I started not feeling too well and went to the bathroom... When I came back, there was an EVO punching lockers near the classroom, so I ran. But Danny's still in there!" She started crying and moaning again as she said her last sentence.

I assessed the situation. Something needed to be done to save Danny. After all, the EVO had been right in front of the classroom he was hiding in. What if he had been attacked?

But I certainly wasn't going to be the one to go back in there and face that thing! I whipped out my phone and dialed the number for Providence.

I waited impatiently as the phone rang. Finally, after about 10 seconds, a man picked up.

"Hello, Providence here. Is this an emergency?" He demanded.

"Yes! There's an EVO rampaging our school and..."

"I see." He cut me off. "We'll be there in about 5 minutes. Please stay calm and do not do anything drastic." He hung up.

I just stood there for a second. This guy hadn't even asked for the address or anything! They must be really high tech at Providence!

I closed my phone and put it away. I turned around to look at Kat. She looked so helpless, sitting in the grass with tears streaming down her face.

"They'll be here in 5 minutes," I told her.

Her eyes opened wide. "5 whole minutes? But by that time Danny could be..." She couldn't bear to speak the last word.

That's when I knew _I_ had to do something. I told Kat to stay put. And I rushed back into the mayhem that was once school.

* * *

Inside, everything was a mess. Lockers were punched in, floor tiles were cracked, pieces of wall were everywhere... But there was no sign of the EVO. All the students had already ran out of the building, so everything was dead quiet. It gave me the creeps.

I slowly made my way through the rubble and crept deeper inside. I made my way to the math classroom and looked in. But no one was there. So I walked a little further to the empty classroom and peered inside that one. The darkness made it a little hard to see though. Kat and Danny had probably pulled the blinds down to be more secretive. The door had been pulled off it's hinges, though, so I started fearing for the worst. I groped around for the light switch until I finally felt it. I turned the lights on.

There stood the EVO. But now up close, I could make it out even better than before. It's skin was gooey and something slimy was dripping off it's limbs. But it was the face who made my heart stop. It was _Danny's _face.

_Danny_ was the EVO.

This could not be happening.

The EVO was staring at me out of Danny's eyes. But they weren't Danny's eyes. Danny's eyes were blue. The EVO's were pure white. It took a step towards me, but I couldn't run. My legs had turned to Jell-O.

I was going to die. Just like Danny had. This EVO was not Danny. Danny was gone. There was no way to bring him back ,either. The EVO had overpowered him, and when the team from Providence finally got here, they would kill it and Danny with it. And they would find my body too.

I felt like I was blacking out... My world was turning upside down and I toppled sideways.

I lay on the cracked floor as the creature who had taken over Danny approached me ever so slowly. My perception blurred in and out. I faintly heard cheers coming from outside. I guess Providence had finally arrived. Everything was going to be okay. But not for me. They couldn't save me in time. The EVO was only feet away now...

I felt a faint gust of wind blow past me, and a boy appeared in front of me. He turned back to me and told me to run... but everything was becoming too blurry. The boy turned forwards again and faced Danny... no, the EVO. But I was no longer paying attention. Darkness was engulfing me. I let my thoughts drift away from this hectic place.

And I finally blacked out.

* * *

**Girly is saved! Phew! But who is that mysterious boy? And what will happen to Danny? (Okay the boy was Rex, I'll tell you that. But she doesn't know that, and she doesn't know what he is either.)**

**I'm planning on making this maybe 5 chapters long. I'm extremely slow at writing. But Reviews make me write faster! If you want to know what's going to happen next, please press that little bit of text under the story! If anything in the story makes no sense, please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex, Valentines day, school, Jell-O or doodles.**

**I do, however, own the girl, Kat, the teachers and Danny (and his EVO self).**

**I'm also looking for a name for the girl, so suggestions are welcome! Sorry for EXTREMELY long author comments! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's try to keep these A/N short this time.**

**A/N: This chapter is chapter 1 from Rex's POV. This whole story happens before the new episodes, so between eps 9 and 10. Sorry for taking so long to update, I am lazy. No excuses. Actually, right now I have 7 projects, but I am writing this for you guys since**** Phantomgirl96 ****reminded me this fic existed.** **Thanks for 8 reviews guys, I never thought I would get so many!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator rex.**

**

* * *

**

I awoke grumpily to the sound of the EVO alarm. Why do EVOs always wake me up when I try to sleep in late? I got out of my bed as quickly as I could, and put on some more appropriate clothes. I headed down to the call room to see what was up.

As I got there, Six was just finishing up the call. He hung up and turned to me.

"Rex. Ready for another EVO fight?" He said stiffly.

"You betcha, Six. Can I go alone this time?" I asked hopefully. Six was always treating me like a kid, but I could take care of myself, for goodness sake! I wanted to prove myself to him.

"No." He said sternly. "You'll attract too much attention. We'll take the helicopter."

"Aww, you're no fun!"

"I know," He said.

Six grabbed some weapons for himself and we headed for the helicopter. I opened my door and sat down. I started pouting, though I highly doubted Six would care for my feelings. Six climbed in on his side and started the engine of the helicopter. The blades started spinning faster and faster, and soon we were airborne. We went up higher and higher... 100 meters, 200 meters... I looked out the window at all of the tiny buildings down bellow.

A few minutes passed.

I grew bored of sightseeing very quickly. I wished I could just jump out of this dumb helicopter and go on my own... But Six hadn't told me where we were going. Maybe...

I turned to Six with a grin on my face. "Where are we headed?" I asked casually.

Six kept staring straight ahead. "There was a call from a school. Someone has become an EVO. There weren't any details, but judging from all the shouting and screaming I heard in the background, it was pretty bad."

A school, huh? Of all the public places to find an EVO, it really had to be one with kids around? "What school was it?" I asked, trying to not sound too malicious.

"Why would I need to tell you that?" Six looked at me suspiciously, "I'm the one driving the helicopter here. Are you trying to get there first so you can have all the fun? You don't even know where it would be!"

Damn it! Six had seen through my plan! But I guess he was right... I mostly only got out of Providence to go EVO fighting. I had no idea where any things, especially schools were, since I never went there.

"What? N-no! I'm not that stupid!" I denied.

"Right..." said Six, clearly not believing me, "Well, we're almost there anyways."

I immediately looked out the window. Where... Aha! I spotted the school. It wasn't that hard, there were a bunch of people running around frantically. I undid my seatbelt and opened the door...

"Rex! Don't..." Six shouted, too late. I jumped out of the helicopter and extended my boogie pack. This was MUCH better. I turned back to wave at Six, a giant grin on my face.

"REX!" Six shouted again, "COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

I shook my head. No way. I flew over to the school, all proud of myself. People stopped and gazed up at me as I descended in circles. They backed away as I touched down on the ground. I immediately retracted my boogie pack.

People gasped in amazement and fear. I smiled, "Hi there, folks," I said boldly as I noticed that most of them were teens, "Rex is here to save the day!"

The teenagers stared at me in silence. _Awkward..._

"Umm... I think I'm gonna go find the EVO now..." I said.

As I made my way out of the crowd who had gathered to see me, everyone backed away. I spotted a few students comforting a girl in tears. I ignored them and just walked straight ahead.

* * *

As I entered the school, the noises from outside faded away. Everything became deathly quiet. I made my way through the hallways, following the trail of rubble left behind by the EVO. There was slime everywhere, I had to be careful where I stepped.

I stopped for a moment, trying to hear any noises that an EVO would make. But instead I heard something unexpected. Footsteps!

I guess this EVO was one of the more human types. The footsteps were fading away, and I decided to follow them from afar. I'd corner it in a classroom or something.

As the footsteps became louder once again, I thought about how I would get close enough to help it.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. We were in front of one of the classrooms. I heard sounds that sounded as if it was feeling around for something, and the lights flashed on. I shielded my eyes with my arm, the brightness blinding me after the pitch darkness that was there before.

After a few seconds I pulled my arm away and looked with shock at the EVO that looked nothing like how I imagined. It wasn't human like at all! It was really big and dark colored, explaining why I hadn't been able to see it before. It was dripping slime and was gazing at something in front of me. I looked down.

There lay a girl, about my age. I didn't take in any of the details, there was no time for that. The EVO approached the girl, and I heard cheers from outside. Six's chopper had landed. Why hadn't they cheered for _me_? Oh wait, there was no time to think about that right now!

I jumped over the girl and turned around to face her. She had a dazed look in her eyes, but I shouted at her anyways.

"RUN!"

Obviously, she didn't react. I think she had fainted... I focused my gaze back on the EVO. It was enormous and had to lean over because of the low ceiling height. On closer examination, I noticed it had the face of a boy, but no pupils. The girl had probably known him. I was going to save him, for her. After all, she had come back to find him (I had already guessed that she was the one I had been following back in the halls).

I slowly advanced towards it, caution in my step. The EVO was still focused on the girl, so I swiftly snuck past it, and standing behind it now, I transformed my hands into giant metallic fists, my smackhands, and punched the EVO in the back of te head. He was thrown to the ground hard, and I flashed a smile. Size was nothing without strength.

I waited a few seconds, and when the EVO did not get back up, I approached it cautiously and put my hands on it. I let my body start absorbing the EVO's nanites, and the EVO gradually started shrinking and becoming more human-looking.

As I finished up, I felt my body straining. The EVO had been so big, it was difficult to absorb all of the nanites. My skin began clumping into metal sack, and I felt woozy.

The last few nanites were absorbed into my body, and I stumbled to the ground. I glanced up at what was once the EVO to see a dark-haired boy, unconscious, but normal. I let out a sigh of relief. My vision was blurring and I began to think that these people had the right idea, a nap would do no harm... I lost conscious almost immediately after having that thought.

* * *

**Wow people faint a lot in this fic...**

**I haven't seen GR for a few months, so some things WILL be wrong or mess up the real story line. Tell me if they do.**

**Rex seems really OOC... or is that just me?**

**If you guys want to suggest anything that would make the story more fun for you to read, go right ahead!**

**R&R!** **Girl names are still open!**


	3. AN! OH NO!

**Hey everyone, this story was started a year now, and only 2 chapters were written, the last one in January. My writing has improved dramatically since then, and looking back at this, it's a piece of shit. The main character girl is a Mary Sue, and the start sucks. I only wrote this story for the ending, to be frank. **

**I've also lost most of my interest in Generator Rex, so even if I continued this, everything would be a bit off. I watched the show a bit this summer, to see how it was going, but I haven't watched it recently and certainly don't watch it regularly.**

**If anyone wants to adopt it, go right ahead. Just ask. Also, if you care to know the planned ending, message me to say so.**


End file.
